Patricia (TV Series)
Patricia is the wife of Otis and a resident at the Greene Family Farm. Patricia works alongside Hershel to treat Carl's and T-Dog's injuries. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Patricia's life before or as the outbreak began. At some point, she and Otis dated and eventually got married. They both presumably lived nearby the Greene Family, and when Otis was hired as their ranch foreman, she assisted him with his duties around the farm, and assisted Hershel as his veterinary technician. During this time, she befriended the Greene Family and became an unofficial family member. As the apocalypse broke out and everyone around their town was dying, the two of them decided to stay at the farm. While there, she continued to perform duties such as caring for the farm animals and helping Hershel with his veterinary work. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Bloodletting" Patricia joins Hershel and the rest of his family outside to meet Rick and is shocked to hear her husband shot Carl. She assists Hershel with Carl's operation by retrieving his medical kit and passing him his stethoscope. She tells Rick to step back while she works. When Otis returns, she comforts him by hugging him when he claims he never saw Carl before he shot him. Later she restrains Carl when he is screaming during Hershel's surgery, and draws blood from Rick in order to help Carl. When Rick nearly collapses from his blood transfusions, Patricia helps him up. She shows great concern over Otis' well-being, and demands that he not risk his life going to the high school with Shane to retrieve medical equipment. She's in tears when she has to say her goodbyes to him and gives him a hug before he leaves. She then watches him drive away and is anxious for his return back. She then attends to Carl again after another blood transfusion. "Save The Last One" She remains by Carl's bedside while waiting for Shane and her husband to return. She later attempts to sew T-Dog's arm with the help of Daryl's drugs given to her by Glenn and tells T-Dog how lucky he is because his injury couldn't have gone untreated much longer. She jokes that Dixon's "clap" was the best thing that could have happened to him. Later Patricia prepares for emergency surgery on Carl, but Shane arrives back at the farm with the supplies and tells them of Otis's death. Hershel says that he will break the news to Patricia after they operate on Carl as he needs Patricia to be focused. Patricia is deeply distraught upon learning of Otis's death and is comforted by Hershel and Rick. Her weeps and cries haunt Shane as he watches her fall in tears in the kitchen. "Cherokee Rose" She joins everybody outside the house as both groups of survivors gather outside. After, she and everyone go to Otis's funeral. She pleads to Shane to tell her about Otis's last moments hoping that he did not die in vain, and she needed to know what happened. Shane comforts her and delivers his version of the eulogy to the group. Patricia seems to find some comfort from knowing his death had meaning in that he saved two lives (Shane and Carl). Although Otis was murdered by Shane, Patricia and the rest of the group are unaware of this and believe his story. "Chupacabra" She is seen helping Lori, Carol, and Beth prepare for the dinner the women want to make. Carol thanks Patricia for allowing their group into her home (although technically it isn't her family home) She runs outside the house with everybody else to see why there was gunfire (Andrea shooting Daryl) After, she is seen at the dinner table with everyone quietly eating, however, when Glenn mentions if anyone knew how to play the guitar, Patricia reveals that Otis played the guitar, and Hershel replies that he was very good too. She seems disturbed by it as it brings up memories of Otis and she stops eating. Patricia sits at the dinner table next to Hershel, which shows that she is well respected and an equal to Hershel as they are both older than the rest of the Greene Farm residents who, along with Glenn, are seated away from the main table on the "children's table". "Secrets" Patricia gets a chicken out of the coop, takes it to the shed and breaks its legs, after making sure that Lori and Carl outside couldn't hear. She then has several chickens in a sack on a wheelbarrow and takes them down to the barn, pausing momentarily to see Hershel's missing horse return. She feeds the chickens live to the walkers in the barn. Later, she and Beth approach Rick and Shane and say that they would like to join them for gun training. Patricia says Otis was the only person on the farm who knew about guns, and now that he's dead they need to know how to defend themselves. Rick says he first has to ask Hershel for his approval. Jimmy takes Patricia and Beth in the blue wagon to the shooting range where Patricia is seen shooting a bottle while Rick and Shane walk by impressed. "Pretty Much Dead Already" She and Beth play checkers with Carl on the porch, and then watch quietly at the bickering between the two groups over the barn walkers. She runs along with everyone else to the barn and hears Shane tell everyone how the walkers are not humans anymore and they killed Otis. She is in horror when the walkers are let out of the barn and killed with shots to the head. Patricia stands quietly next to the devastated Greene family, who have to witness their walker family and friends being put down. "Nebraska" Patricia assists Beth after she was attacked by her walker mother and leads her back to the house. She can be seen looking disgusted at Shane's accusations that they all knew about Sophia being in the barn and comforts Beth before helping her into the house. Later she attends the funeral for Annette, Shawn, and Sophia and is seen assisting Beth after she had gone into shock. "Triggerfinger" Patricia serves dinner to everyone and tells Shane that there's "No cussing in the house" after he nearly swears in a conversation with Carl. She, along with a few others, greet Lori after Shane brings her back to the house after her car accident. She is later seen still taking care of Beth and awaiting for Hershel's arrival back at the farm. She claims that Beth is dehydrated. She tells Andrea that she will try her best to help by setting up an IV for Beth, but that she can't do much without Hershel. When Hershel returns, he tells Patricia to set up the shed for emergency surgery. She gets Jimmy to stop staring at the prisoner by getting him to come inside. She is then seen with everybody else at the table discussing what should be done with the prisoner, and then leaves after they have finished. "18 Miles Out" Patricia does not appear in this episode, along with other members of the group. However, she is mentioned twice by Lori when she tells Beth of all those she needs to live and stay strong for, and then to Andrea when she tells her of the women who do the chores and how she doesn't contribute. Beth mentions her to Maggie when she tells them how their group is alone in the world. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Patricia can be first seen helping Hershel and Jimmy on the farm with the cows and later talking with the group on what to do with the survivor held hostage. She says to Rick that if they are to go through with executing him, how would it be done and would he suffer. When asked to make a final decision, she along with Maggie stay quiet and sit down. Later on at night, she is out in the field with the others when Dale is attacked by a walker and gathered around everyone when he is killed, and can be seen sobbing over what happened. "Better Angels" Patricia is seen briefly at Dale's funeral, and then again later when she brings a basket of eggs to the house while passing Jimmy and Beth barricading the windows. "Beside the Dying Fire" Patricia is first seen in the house with everyone waiting for news of Randall's escape. She asks if he is back in the shed and suggests that Randall must have "fought back" when Daryl says that Randall was dead and a walker but wasn't bit. When the walkers invaded the farm, Hershel told Patricia to turn off the lights in the house so that they would be harder to find. Beth later tells Patricia the barn is on fire, to which Patricia says Rick most likely set it to draw them inside. She then tells a panicked and distressed Lori that Carl may be in the barn. Once Carol calls her and Beth out of the house because they have to leave, Patricia attempts to flee with Lori, Beth, and Carol while holding onto Beth's hand. But before she could make it to the car, she was grabbed by a walker and bitten in the neck while more walkers came and devoured her from other areas of her body. All this time Beth is holding her hand, until Lori eventually pulls her away. Patricia is then pulled down and eaten alive by the walkers. Later Maggie mentions her to Glenn when asking him if her family and friends have survived. When everyone meets up on the highway and talk of who they've lost, Hershel asks what has happened to her, and Beth tearfully tells him her fate. Season 3 "Say the Word" Patricia is mentioned by Carl when listing the names of deceased female members of the group as possible names for the newborn baby while Beth remembers her as he says her name. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Patricia has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Walkers As Patricia attempted to escape to the car with Lori, Beth, and Carol, a walker grabbed her and bit her on the neck. She was in terrible pain and was being held down by the walker, and was soon grabbed by other walkers who proceeded to bite her on the arm and other areas of her body. She screamed as blood flowed from her neck, meaning she would die anyway of blood loss even if she was pulled away from them, but Beth, who was holding onto her, was not willing to let her go. Lori pulled Beth away and Patricia was then pulled to the ground by the walkers, screaming in agony as she was eaten alive. Relationships Otis Otis and Patricia were married and loved each other deeply. Otis told Patricia he had to go and help get the medical equipment with Shane for Carl since it was his fault he got shot in "Bloodletting". When Otis left, she hugged him and was crying not wanting him to go. While Otis was gone, Patricia worried about him. When Shane came back and told Hershel Otis was dead, Hershel told Shane that he would tell Patricia after she helps Carl because he needed her help in "Save the Last One". After Carl was patched up Rick and Hershel told Patricia the news. She burst into tears. The next day at Otis' funeral. Patricia asked Shane to say some words since he was the last person with Otis. She was seen crying at the funeral in "Cherokee Rose". Since his death she seemed to have recovered from her loss, but still appeared as a depressed widow. Carol Peletier Patricia and Carol's relationship seemed to be a strong friendship. As they are both the oldest women at the farm, they seemed to bond over laundry and caring for the children. In "Beside the Dying Fire", Carol seemed worried for Patricia and the other women's safety as they stayed within the house while everyone fled. Carol was clearly disheartened when she learned of Patricia's grizzly demise at the hands of the walkers. Beth Greene Beth was most likely Patricia's best friend whilst they stayed on the Greene Family Farm, and almost every scene Patricia is seen in so is Beth. They were seen playing board games together and doing tasks like cooking dinners, serving dinners and cleaning the laundry. When Patricia was devoured by walkers, Beth refused to let go of the screaming Patricia's hand, and Lori had to pry a distraught Beth away from the woman's dying body in "Beside the Dying Fire". Hershel Greene Patricia was Hershel's vet assistant and close friend throughout the majority of Season 2. She often assisted him in medical circumstances, and is seen by his side along with Maggie, Beth and Glenn when the rest of the farm turn against him after the discovery of Sophia in "Nebraska". Hershel respects her but still treats her as his employee when he orders her to prepare for emergency surgery one time. He is concerned on Patricia's whereabouts in "Beside the Dying Fire" when she is not seen at the Highway, and is disheartened when he learns of her demise, although not distraught over her death, and is most likely relieved it was her instead of his daughters. Maggie Greene Patricia seemed close to Maggie, although not as close as Patricia was to Hershel and Beth. It seemed Maggie preferred Otis to Patricia as Maggie is more upset when she learns of Otis' death than she is when she learns of Patricia's, although this could just be a change in character over the course of the Season, as Maggie has had to face the deaths of many relatives and friends. Maggie states she's known Otis since she was a kid, but it is unknown if she knew Patricia as long as she may have married Otis at a later time or Maggie may have known them as a couple from the beginning. Lori Grimes Patricia and Lori didn't interact much, although it is clear that Lori had a high amount of respect for Patricia due to her helping Hershel save Carl's life in "Save the Last One". Lori may have felt slight anger at Patricia at first due to her husband shooting her son, calling him "the idiot that shot my son" but since then felt sorry for her loss and thankful for her son's revival. When Patricia is devoured by walkers in "Beside the Dying Fire, Lori doesn't attempt to shoot Patricia to put her out of her misery, instead saves Beth by pulling her away. Lori takes a last look at Patricia in horror at her death, but not distraught as they were only casual acquaintances who respected each other. However, in "18 Miles Out", Lori remarks to Andrea that Patricia is one of those who helps out, showing that Lori appreciated Patricia's help in laundry, cooking and cleaning. Shane Walsh Shane left with Patricia's husband to get medical equipment for Carl and when Otis didn't return, Shane saw Patricia fall to tears in the kitchen. At Otis's funeral, Patricia cried while she begged Shane to tell her how her husband died. She was devastated but was thankful he told her how he died (even though he was lying to her). Patricia never spoke much to Shane, however, it is obvious she disliked Shane as she looks disgusted with his actions on a few occasions. When he tries to dispose of the barn walkers, she shakes her head and looks to Lori to stop him. And when Shane accuses them of knowing Sophia was in the barn, Patricia realizes Otis must have put her in the barn and looks disgusted that he thinks they'd know about it and not tell the group. She scolded him also when he nearly swore at dinner. Shawn Greene It is assumed Shawn and Patricia would have got along, assuming the two worked on the farm together and being neighbors. Appearances Season 3 |}} Trivia *Patricia and Otis are married (as revealed through dialogue from Shane), whereas in the Comic Series they are only dating. **Patricia and Otis's relationship in the Comic Series becomes rough at one point; however, since Otis in the TV Series did not survive as long, it can be assumed that he and Patricia had continually maintained a strong relationship, and they did appear to love each other very much. *In the Comic Series, Patricia survives Hershel's farm and makes it to the prison, where she is eventually killed. However, in the TV Series, she is eaten alive by walkers before getting a chance to leave the farm. *In a deleted scene, it is shown that Beth blames Lori for Patricia's death, and says that Lori threw her to the walkers to save herself. Lori denies this, claiming she was bitten and she would have dragged Beth down with her if she hadn't pulled her away. Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Medics Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Greene Family Farm